


Saltwater Not Recommended to Heal Wounds

by Rayquazar



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayquazar/pseuds/Rayquazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homestuck Pirate AU: Where is Dave Strider?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saltwater Not Recommended to Heal Wounds

The ocean is a vast treacherous frontier. It is the bearer of tragedy and the basin for which Mother Nature cries into when the world’s cruelty stains her hands with blood and her body with bruises. It is the keeper of opportunity and riches beyond any man’s wildest dreams. It is also the setting of this particular tale of love, lost, and treasure. 

 

Some say real men take to water like birds to flying. Where is our protagonist now? He is currently flailing around in the rough ocean current like a frantic chicken. A storm rains down on him as he struggles to breathe. It seems that Mother Nature is feeling upset once again. Why? Because this boy is by far the biggest idiot to ever drown in her seas. 

 

* * *

 

Dave Strider awakens to the smell of old rotting fish, saltwater, and dried piss.His head and entire body ache like it was repeatedly rammed against a brick wall. His clothes feel soggy and damp and his hair is a disheveled clump of blond curls. The Strider boy sits uncomfortably hunched over against iron bars. His wrists are shackled together and iron bars line his field of vision.

Creaking wood echo around the dimly lit jail and the floor feels to be gently rocking at a moderate pace. Dripping water can be heard falling in a metronomic fashion into a rusty bucket in the corner. The only source of light seems to come from a few lanterns bolted to the wall and a stray candle resting on a small table next to a half emptied bottle of rum and a set of skeleton keys. 

A large white dog sleeps peacefully underneath the table. Someone is whistling an unfamiliar tune and Dave notices a strange young woman rocking next to the table on the leg of a stool. She happens to be polishing her array of shotguns. Many of which are all lined up against the wall. Her clothes are loose and worn along with her boots. He sees a tricorn hat over her long dark hair and everything finally clicks. 

_Goddammit I’ve been abducted by a sexy pirate lady,_ he says to himself. He slowly moves his body closer to the pirate girl, but his shackles are too loud and suddenly alerts the long haired warden. She suddenly stops rocking and looks up from her polishing to meet eyes with Dave. 

“Hey...nice gun show.” says Dave nonchalantly. The girl eyes him up for a while before uttering a “Thanks!” as she reloads the gun in her hands and places it with the rest. She seems friendlier than Dave would have expected a pirate girl with a fancy gun collection to be. She suddenly straightens up in her chair and smiles at him. 

“My name’s Jade! It’s nice to finally meet you now that you’re conscious!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my writing folders on my computer and found this one lying around from ages ago.  
> Might not pick this back up but decided to post it here anyway. It's very short, but hopefully there's enough for you to enjoy!  
> Follow me @: some-asian.tumblr.com


End file.
